<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>show me what your magic can do by ursideffect</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510018">show me what your magic can do</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ursideffect/pseuds/ursideffect'>ursideffect</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sookai ¨̮ [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>TXT (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Realtionship, Fluff, I ALMOST FORGET TO TAG THIS HHH, Levitation, M/M, Magic, Magical Realism, Pet Names, i just wanted to write cute sookai and magic and this happened, i love established relationships, im sorry, this kind of doesn’t have a plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:34:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ursideffect/pseuds/ursideffect</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>huening kai was away on a trip to better his magic and comes back to soobin who missed him dearly to show his improvement.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Soobin/Huening Kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>sookai ¨̮ [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>show me what your magic can do</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi i’m sorry if this is messy. i didn’t really focus on one thing - i only wanted a fic where soobin calls kai pet names, they’re soft and magic...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>luckily, huening kai is on his way back home after his trip to magic island. it was his own decision to go there, because he has received his magic almost two years ago and felt like he hadn’t gotten better in it in a single aspect. </p><p>so when he saw the bargain of the week for a trip to magic island, the place to improve and learn magic, being seventy percent off, he saw his chance and acted at once, he couldn’t let such offer slip out of his hands. </p><p>for this to happen, huening kai had to say goodbye to his beloved boyfriend for a week, making soobin hug almost the entire magic out of him. </p><p>but the trip was absolutely worth it. huening kai even made a same age friend, who is serving his apprenticeship there and was mainly helping huening kai with his magic. his friend’s name is taehyun and he heard that he is even the best one out of all apprentices. </p><p>when huening kai told him this, he was proud and told him that it wasn’t easy to be the best, because actually everyone who wants to work and works there has to be really good and works hard. it was difficult climbing up his way from the bottom, taehyun has told him, but it was worth it. </p><p>this motivated huening kai a ton and he started settung goals and see positivity in front his eyes, even though it was exhausting when he didn’t reach his goal. taehyun reassured him at those times that it was okay to fail and just look forward to the next time. this made huening kai and taehyun become best friends even and he really hopes to see him again, but before huening kai had stepped a foot into the plane, both of them of course, exchanged numbers.</p><p>all in all, huening kai is a little sad to leave magic island, but excited to feel his boyfriend’s warmth again and show off his bettered magic! </p><p>the flight took almost two hours and huening kai is so glad to be off the plane and getting his luggage, but he had to overcome his fear of flying for his future. and he is still here, walking and breathing and trying to find his luggage at the assembly line. </p><p>soobin had made a huge label tag for huening kai with his name written all over it. hearts and glitter sprinkled on the laminated paper. </p><p>at first, it was a little embarrassing for huening kai to see it on his suitcase, but now he is incredibly glad that it looks, like, gigantic. like this he immediately reaches for his suitcase when it moved just around the corner.</p><p>soobin told him he would wait in front of the airport’s entrance, so huening kai is certainly surprised when he sees his boyfriend walk towards him. </p><p>a smile forms on the younger’s face and he unconsciously starts walking faster until their bodies gently crash together. huening kai can finally smell the familiar fruity sweet scent again.</p><p>huening kai missed soobin so much. his perfume, his warmth, his hugs and his hands that crane his face like he‘s been gone for a whole year. </p><p>“how’ve you been, dear?” soobin says tenderly, stroking huening kai’s cheeks with his thumbs.</p><p>being aware they are in public, huening kai blushes and takes soobin’s hand with both of his off of his face, interlacing one of his boyfriend’s hands with his own and in his other hand he grasps the suitcase next to him, walking with soobin towards the exit. </p><p>“i’ve been good. great actually. my magic has become so much better and how about you, hyung?”</p><p>“that’s great to hear, you’ve got to show me at home! me too, i could finally finish my paper for this semester. i just have to proofread the last pages again and then i can email it to my professor.” </p><p>“oh my god, that’s amazing!” huening kai exclaims. he knows how much soobin struggled writing his paper, so he is ecstatic to hear that, “i’m so proud of you, hyung. i knew you could do it.”</p><p>soobin squeezes huening kai’s hand gently, “thank you. you gave me motivation.”</p><p>“what, me? why?”</p><p>“you went to magic island to improve on your magic. it made me want to work harder, too.”</p><p>the younger’s heart clenches, he was soobin’s motivation? that’s unquestionably heartwarming to hear, but he also couldn’t believe it. he didn’t know he has such an effect on him, even if they were boyfriends and soobin motivates him on several occasions, too. </p><p>they have reached the exit by now and soobin’s car, stowing his luggage in the trunk.</p><p>“i’m so happy that i can motivate you, hyung. you motivate me as well,” the younger says bashfully, taking place in the passenger’s seat. </p><p>soobin happily smiles at huening kai, stroking his cheek as soon as he put on his seatbelt, “i’m glad, angel.”</p><p>huening kai’s heart jumps at the pet name and the touch which fills his body with warmth and stardust, with gleaming eyes he smiles back. it’s not the first time of this kind of affection between them, but the emotions will never leave him, huening kai will always feel overwhelmed by soobin. </p><p>after their shared fondness, their ride home begins while continuously talking about occurrences they haven’t told each other when they’ve had a call or texted, it’s really interesting to hear what happened when huening kai was gone. strangely, the most exciting things always occur when he’s away from home. for instance, yeonjun confessing that he is absolutely infatuated with beomgyu hence they’re a couple now and huening kai cannot believe that none of his friends even broke the news to him until now. but he is super happy for them, since his friend group had already noticed their reciprocated feelings, of course the main characters being oblivious, so it’s even more joyful that yeonjun was brave and confessed to beomgyu.</p><p>soobin parks his car in front of the apartment building and both of them get out of the car. huening kai walks over to the trunk and lifts his suitcase out of it.</p><p>“do you need help?” soobin asks softly beside him and huening kai just giggles. “no, thanks, hyung. it’s only one piece of luggage, which i can carry myself.”</p><p>soobin huffs theatrically, “well, then i won’t help you with anything anymore.”</p><p>huening kai can only laugh out loud at his boyfriend’s antics and gives his upper arm a nudge with his own shoulder. he definitely missed soobin’s dramatic joking.</p><p>“you have wanted to improveyour levitation, so i prepared some objects at home for you to raise.” soobin unlocks the door while telling him excitedly. </p><p>delighted at the thoughtfulness, huening kai agrees, nodding his head and puts down his luggage in their living room. seeing the familiar beige walls and the windowsills decorated with  plants, makes him feel warm and comfortable inside. </p><p>soobin leads huening kai towards their dining table and he detects a feather, a spoon, a hairbrush and a book on it. pleasing is that the objects are not breakable if huening kai happens to drop them too abruptly.</p><p>“i hope this is okay for you. i don’t want to pressure you, i thought you would like to show off your powers,” soobin voices worriedly.</p><p>huening kai places a hand on his upper arm and rubs it comfortingly. “i’m not feeling pressure in your presence. i appreciate your preparation for me,” he assures and leans forward to kisse soobin’s cheek.</p><p>the younger prepares himself mentally to practise his magical ability, since the power of levitation requires utmost control over his mind and thoughts. he has to stay focussed on the object he wants to lift, whether he uses his hands to do so or lets his mind and eyes be in charge of it.</p><p>huening kai breathes in deeply and the energy starts building up inside of his body while soobin watches him attentively. </p><p>first, he centers the lightest object on the table. trying to feel the the lightness and softness of the feather, imagining it’s hovering above the table and swinging lightly in the air. since the feather is not the most difficult, huening kai doesn’t need his hands to help him and he only stares at the feather with his eyes, lifting it slowly but surely off the table. after seeing his success for a few second, he unfocusses and the feather rhythmically swings onto the table again. </p><p>before soobin could congratulate him, the spoon is already floating. soobin gapes, because the last time he saw huening kai lift something as heavy as a spoon, he unfortunately failed, which was presumably a crucial factor for going wanting to improve.  </p><p>huening kai’s heart palpitates. he knew he could raise objects this heavy, even heavier, but showing soobin makes him feel incredibly proud of himself. out if excitement, he doesn’t even think about gently lowering the spoon and it crashes onto the table with a loud thud. he turns to soobin and beams. </p><p>“that’s my hueningie,” soobin’s eyes are shining as he congratulates him, ruffling the younger boy’s hair. it’s gratifying to see soobin’s happiness, so he turns back to the table to continue and raise the third object. </p><p>the hairbrush is a little bit larger, making huening kai feel slightly nervous. nonetheless, he takes a deep breath and switches off, ignoring the sound of gears sounding from outside, concentrating on his mind, telling it to elevate the object in front of him. </p><p>he senses a light resistance growing, still not completely used to raising larger objects. huening kai fights what is supposed to hold him back and the opposing force ceases into thin air, levitating the hairbrush as well. even though lifting it was done, keeping in the air turned out to be just as difficult as the levitation of the object. huening kai presses his teeth together and holds it up for two more seconds before making sure to gradually place it onto the table again. </p><p>now onto the last object, the bulkiest out of all situated on the table. as the objects get heavier, huening kai unexpectedly does feel pressure and is anxious that he won’t be able to lift it and disappoint soobin, since he was the one to choose the objects, probably expecting him to succeed and he fears that it won’t go as planned. soobin would comfort him, but wouldn’t he be disappointed still?</p><p>huening kai’s hands tremble at the thought and he hides them behind his back, holding them tightly to stop them from more shaking. </p><p>“hey, it’s okay. don’t stress yourself out,” soobin‘s voice resounds next to him and releases his boyfriend’s tangled hands from behind his back. he takes one into his own and consolingly runs his thumb over the back of his hand. </p><p>huening kai breathes out shakily, “but what if i can’t make it? what if it was only a pure coincidence that i was able to elevate the other objects,” he points at the table. </p><p>“don’t—,” soobin immediately reaches for huening kai’s other hand, making him stand parallel in front of him, “don’t say that. remember when you told me how much you’ve improved at the airport? you looked so certain and you mustn’t lose that certainty. if you need strength, i’m right next to you and i believe in you.”</p><p>“won’t you be disappointed if i can’t make it?”</p><p>“silly, of course not. not everything can go as planned, it’s normal and i - nobody - will ever be disappointed in you. especially you shouldn’t be as well,” soobin squeezes huening kai’s hands and the latter nods slowly, feeling the sincerity of the olders words and lets them sink in for a moment.</p><p>once his heartbeat slowed down, huening kai makes the book the center of his attention. this time, he closes his eyes and tries to drown negative thoughts that hold him back from succeeding. in front of his closed eyelids he visualizes the image of a floating book.</p><p>huening kai senses some kind of electricity running through his veins, travelling though his whole body and invisibly emitting from his fingertips as he unconsciously raised the hand that isn’t holding soobin’s.</p><p>the second he feels a weight being connected with his fingers, he opens is eyes, catching sight of the afloat book. </p><p>huening kai gasps joyfully. he looks at soobin with a smile and twinkle in his eyes, the elder’s reaction is just the same, a gleeful giggle escapes the youngers mouth. “hyung, i made it!” </p><p>“of course you did!” soobin moves forward and dives in for a kiss, surprising huening kai and soobin who feels an subtle electric shock run through his body when their lips touch, but he doesn’t care when he tastes it turning into sweet stardust as they cherish the moment of happiness. </p><p>huening kai feels his face being cradled by two warm, big hands, pulling his face closer. he only just registers that he is still controlling the floating book with his hand, trying to speak up between the kiss, “soobin—,” a peck, “—the book—“</p><p>for a moment, huening kai was inattentive to his mind and it felt like the book is about to crash onto the table, but it didn’t happen and he feels cooleness touch his lips. </p><p>since soobin and huening kai are standing so close in front of each other, he looks up and notices that soobin‘s attention is directed next to him, his arm extended. huening kai turns and breathes a sigh of relieve. soobin froze the book in midair before it could hit the table. </p><p>“that was a near miss,” soobin snorts. </p><p>“indeed. thank god you have your magical power,” huening kai huffs out a relieved laugh and reaches for the book. he tears it out of its frozen condition, placing it on the table,</p><p>“you did amazing, kai. i’m extremely proud of you,” soobin articulates fondly. “you must show your improvement to the other boys as well!”</p><p>a nervous tingle drives through his hands, “i want to. hopefully, i can do as well as i did in front of you.”</p><p>“you will, angel and if you want me to, i can be present and support you,” soobin suggests, but huening kai shakes his head. </p><p>“that’s nice of you, hyung, but i have to try and do it on my own. i really appreciate your proposal, though.”</p><p>soobin nods quickly in an affirmative manner, “you’re absolutely right! and you’re going to kill it!” </p><p>at the enthusiastic exclamation, huening kai can only laugh shyly, his eyes turn into crescents. “thank you. how about we tidy up the table and then cuddle? i’ve been missing them.”</p><p>of course, soobin cannot refuse his boyfriend and agrees. huening kai is overjoyed, wishing this feeling will never fade.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading !!! im sorry if you cringed reading this i’m not so good at writing hdhshsj  ;;;;</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>